


what do you mean you can't read?

by connectionsthroughink



Category: Fire Emblem, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Gen, reader is not corrin/kamui
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 04:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10153316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/connectionsthroughink/pseuds/connectionsthroughink
Summary: in which the reader is from hoshido and doesn’t know shit about nohr’s writing system (because they’ve gotta be different, right?)





	

View **C SUPPORT** ?

 ** _> yes_** _> no_

***

“(name)..?”

You quickly slam your book in surprise, before turning to none other than..

“Leo?! I-I mean Prince Leo..?” A nervous laughter escapes from your lips as your cheeks start to prickle with a light blush.

“You know, just Leo is fine,” he examines your spot, seemingly curious to know about your antics, “What are you doing here?”

“Oh..um, just a bit of reading..” you say, trying to play off the fact that he startled you. Leo begins to chuckle and eyes the title of the novel in your hands.

“I didn’t know you were the romance novel type.” You internally start to scream of embarrassment, and your mind suddenly goes blank. Why, of all the books you could’ve picked up, did you have to pick up some cheesy love story!?

“H-haha…w…well..” was all you could muster.

“I just thought it was interesting to see you so..intensely focused on that book, so I wanted to see what you were reading.”

“A-Actually Nyx dropped it…so I decided to take a peek…”

“..and it seems you haven’t gotten very far into it? How long have you been here for?”

“I keep getting distracted!! ..that’s all…” Leo furrowed his brow, giving his signature unamused look.

“(name.)”

You gulp.  
"Yes?"

“Is there by any chance that..you can’t read..?”

“Of course I know how to read! It’d be stupid if I couldn’t!” Your cheeks flush from the embarrassment, and you inwardly pray that he’ll leave you alone.

He quirks his brow and says, “Read the top line of that page you’re on.”

 _Dammit._ “Okay..you caught me…”

“I don’t see why you had to lie. I bet others in this army also have difficulties reading-”

“But I _can_ read!” You squeak at your own outburst, at a prince nonetheless. “S-Sorry, but I can. Just not…Nohr’s writing system..because I’m not from Nohr, remember? The other day someone in town gave me directions and told me to follow the signs, and I totally got lost because I didn’t know what anything said! It was so unbelievably embarrassing, and even more embarrassing for an adult like me to ask someone in this army to teach me how to read. So when I saw Nyx misplace one of her books, I thought I could try to decode it and teach myself. Who knew I’d grab some cheesy romance novel, though..”

“You know, you’re actually really smart.” Leo smiles at you and your story, and couldn’t help but think how cute you were when you were flustered.

“Did you think I wasn’t?”

“No, not anything like that. Perhaps the word I should’ve used was... determined.” Leo pauses for a moment, and continues, ”Would you mind if I taught you?” And Leo swore in that moment he saw stars in your eyes.

“Really??”

“Yes, but I’ll warn you, I’m a strict teacher.”

“Don’t worry,” you give him a cheeky smile, “I think I’ll be fine.”

  
 _Leo_ and _(name)_ achieved **C SUPPORT.**

**Author's Note:**

> hi! i've recently picked up writing again after a long while, so sorry this fic is kinda simple.


End file.
